


Mello/Matt Fluff pt1

by LoserLamoWannabe



Series: Mello/Matt Fluff [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I was tired when I wrote this, Kinda, M/M, matt cursing, matt doesn't have a next gen console because he has to suffer with me, overprotective mello, sleeping Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLamoWannabe/pseuds/LoserLamoWannabe
Summary: It's a regular day in the home of the couple Mello and Matt. And by regular, I mean mafia research and not being able to make it past round five on Black Ops.





	

"You stupid fuck, it's only round five! Watch your back, you shouldn't be getting down so quickly for fucks sake!" Matt barked into his headset as he rammed his thumbs into the joysticks of his PS3 controller with a newfound aggression. 

Honestly, if there was something that could get Matt to snap with anger, it was most definitely video games. Currently he played Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and anger was growing in him as it seemed his teammates had no care in the world if they actually made it past round fucking five. 

"Matt, quiet it down, will you? I'm reading up on Terrance," Mello said from where he rested on the couch, laptop balanced on his knees. Matt let out a growl of frustration as he threw his controller to the left of the room.

"Sorry, it's just nobody seems to know how to play," he mumbles quietly, running a hand through his hair. He put his head down, clutching his temples, a symptom of when he got angry. Matt had learned to be an overall laid back person throughout the years, if not because Mello needed balance, because when he was angry he got bad migraines. Although real life seemed to be something he could be calm about, video games always made him tick.

Matt felt as a hand buried itself into his mop of red hair, stroking it gently. Matt relaxed himself into the touch, a sigh of content parting from his lips.

"Easy, babe," Mello mumbled, one hand tapping at the keys on the computer as he continued to pet the top of Matt's head. "You're going to give yourself a headache." Matt let out a hum of content, although he shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine," he lied, knowing that if he confessed that he was already feeling the effects of one Mello would go into overprotective mode. He hated getting ill or being in pain because Mello would coddle him with medication, force him into bed, and attack him with cuddles and kisses. Although, the latter never really did bother him. It was the only thing about being deemed "unhealthy" by Mello that he actually enjoyed. Mello would stay home from work, and Matt would have his undivided attention, something he hasn't often had since Mello left Wammy's all those years ago. 

Mello pressed a gentle kiss to Matt's temple. "Okay, but if your head starts to hurt even a little, don't hesitate to tell me, clear?" Matt smiles up at the blind. 

"Crystal," he beamed before crawling away from Mello, snatching up his controller, and then leaning up against the couch again. 

Four hours passed of Mello getting intel on Terrance Dival, a man who was in the same mafia as Mello and left a year ago. Supposedly, he was running his mouth to an opposing mafia, and was Mello's next target. Matt hated hearing about who the next person Mello would have to kill was, but he also liked to stay involved. Mello's work was dangerous, and Matt sometimes worried. 

While Mello did something productive, Matt had opted to playing Black Ops and cursing people out till three in the morning. After the freckled man had yawned one too many times for Mello's liking, Matt was made to turn the game off.

Matt was going to go to their room, but instead curled up against Mello, a thin blanket covering his lanky form. 

It was now four o'nine in the morning, and Mello was finishing up his work. He's gathered pretty much all the knowledge on Terrance that he could considering he's not tech savvy. He would have usually asked Matt to help him with stuff like this, but Terrance was a brutal man that Mello didn't want Matt involved with. 

Mello hummed in content after the laptop was shut off. The body besides him was warm, and one of his hands curled over Mello's chest while his head was buried into the crook of his shoulder. Soft snores left the redhead's lips, and he occasionally muttered something unintelligible before burying his head further into his pillow-crevice. Seeing Matt look so peaceful in his sleep, Mello hesitated to move them to the bed, wondering if they should instead just sleep on the couch. He didn't want to disturb the younger boy's sleep. Then he remembered the last time they slept on the couch and how painful it was when he awoke. With that thought, he gently scooped Matt up and began to carry him to the room. 

As he walked, Matt groaned, shifting in his sleep. Mello cradled the others body closer to his chest, rushing out a "shh, shh, go back to sleep, baby." Matt made another unidentifiable sound before grasping Mello's shirt in one palm and drifting back into a hazy sleep. Mello let out an inaudible sigh of relief as he nudged open their bedroom door. 

He laid Matt on the bed, gently tucking the sheets around him. After kicking his shoes off and changing into a t-shirt and boxers, Mello slid next to Matt, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. 

Mello laid a gentle kiss on the redheads hair as he drifted into rest. "I love you, freckles."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's OOC and it's shit, but it's okay because I'm garbage


End file.
